Human Nature
by BG-57
Summary: FBI Agent Christopher Orcot investigates a case involving the Four Sacred Beasts, which leads him to the pet shop run by the son of Count D. But the pets have been waiting twenty years for his return....
1. Seiryu

Human Nature

A Pet Shop of Horrors Fanfiction

By BG-57

Seiryuu

A black sedan pulled up to the curb and a young man climbed out. He wore a conservative dark blue suit and dark sunglasses that hid his sky blue eyes. His straw blond hair was cut short except some stray locks that fell across his eyes. The restaurants and curiosity shops of Chinatown stretched out before him. He smirked slightly as he retrieved a briefcase from the passenger side door. Halfway down the block he found the store he was looking for. A signboard out front said simply: 'Count D'. The paper door slid back, revealing a dark ornately furnished room lined with bird cages and aquariums along the walls. Red lanterns on the ceiling barely pierced the gloom.

"Hello Count?" he called out uncertainly as he took off his sunglasses and pocketed them.

"Greetings Special Agent Orcot," said a soft lilting voice in the shadows.

"Chris is fine," he corrected.

The younger Count D took a step forward and Chris could see he was dressed in a long maroon kimono with a dragon curled across the chest. Although he wore his black hair was slicked back, he bore an eerie resemblance to his father, right down to the different colored eyes. Even his name was the same.

"Are you here for business or pleasure?" inquired the Count.

"Business," stated Chris with a slightly embarrassed grin. The Count gave a disappointed sigh.

"I see," he said, "What can I do for you then?" Chris unsnapped the locks on the briefcase and took out a manila folder.

"I'm investigating a late customer of yours," explained Chris.

"Perhaps you are insinuating that this shop was responsible for this person's demise?" asked the Count with his arms folded across his chest. Chris looked ashen at the suggestion.

"Not in this case," he said hesitantly as he retrieved a glossy photograph from the folder, "Your cooperation in this matter will be greatly appreciated."

"I'll tell you all I know," said the Count taking the photograph and examining it. It was a head and shoulders shot of an ordinary looking young man with close cropped brown hair, wire-rimmed glasses and an expression of deep inner torment. "This is a Mister Scott Moody," he said at last.

"What did he buy from your shop?" inquired Chris quietly. The Count shook his head slowly.

"He bought nothing," he replied, "In fact Mister Moody was trying to return a pet." Chris looked startled.

"So that's what he meant," mused Christopher numbly.

"What do you mean Christopher?" inquired the Count. Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny steel cylinder on the end of a chain.

"His last request was to return these ashes to you," said Chris woodenly, "It's from someone he called Suzy."

"Oh no!" exclaimed the suddenly tearful Count, "She was exceedingly rare!" Chris grimly handed him the cylinder.

"What kind of pet was Suzy exactly?" asked Chris once the Count had regained his composure.

"Suzaku was one of the four sacred beasts," said the Count regretfully.

"Sacred beasts?" inquired Chris. The Count put his hands on his hips and made a disapproving clucking sound.

"Shame on you!" nagged the Count, "After all, you owned one yourself!" Chris blinked back blankly. The Count shook his head sadly as he pulled back a curtain of beads concealing a doorway.

"This way Christopher," he stated. He followed the Count down a long winding corridor with doorways along either side that felt it extended well beyond the dimensions of the city block; he vaguely remembered the shop had been like that when he was a child twenty years before. They stopped before an enormous set of golden double doors. An oriental dragon was emblazoned on the doors far above his head. Chris felt a creeping sense of dread.

"Here we are," said the Count, "Go on in."

"What's in here?" asked Chris as he felt the cool metallic surface.

"Why your pet of course," explained the Count patiently, "It guards a treasure."

"What treasure?" asked Chris in a rising panic.

"Ask for the treasure nicely," said the Count gently, "And bring it back to me."

Chris had a million questions to ask but the Count had already mysteriously vanished, as if he had just evaporated. He slowly drew out his pistol from a shoulder hostler and gently pushed one of the doors open.

The space beyond was enormous. It had a high vaulted ceiling that was supported by golden pillars with serpentine dragons crawling up them, all illuminated by a pair of blazing braziers. The walls were covered with delicately embroidered tapestries between large green vases and wooden cabinets. His footsteps echoed hollowly off the marble floors as he took a tentative step inside. Chris had to stifle a gasp when he saw the sleeping dragon. It was long and graceful with green scales on a snakelike body with four claws tipped with talons. It had three heads and large batlike wings. Each head had fins for ears and whiskers lining the jaws that lead up to a single horn on each snout.

"Easy does it," whispered Chris to himself as he took off his shoes and snuck along the wall towards the back wall. A small couch with plush red velvet sat on the dais surrounded by teak paneled screens. A framed picture caught Chris' eye. Inset in an ornate gilt frame was a crayon drawing of a young blond boy surrounded by three girls, all with dark hair and eyes. One was fuming with smoke, one was smirking smugly, and one was crying projectile tears. Chris took a fearful step back as he recognized his own childhood handiwork. Gradually he became aware of a rhythmic breeze blowing against his neck. He turned his head and saw the middle head of the dragon looming over him, its golden eyes registering amusement.

"Long time, no see Chris," said the dragon in a voice like a thundering gale.

"Gyah!" screamed Chris as he aimed his gun and backed into the wall. The picture fell and hit the floor, cracking the glass pane. Chris began to numbly wonder how it had known his name.

"What the hell was that noise?" snarled the left head sleepily in a voice like a crackling bonfire. It opened a crimson eye that widened in horror at the scene.

"The picture!" roared the left head rising high, "You'll pay for that you bastard!"

"You're making my ears hurt," whined the right head in a voice like a roaring waterfall. It opened its aquamarine eyes and blinked at Chris in puzzlement. "H-how did you get in here?" it asked bashfully.

"I never thought you'd return," said the middle head with detached wistfulness.

"Enough gabbing!" roared the left head, "Let's eat him!"

"Wait a minute Kanan," begged the right head.

"Kanan?" said Chris, his mind pierced by a bolt of memories of an angry violent girl with the same name. He looked up in time to see tongues of flame licking around the jaws of the left head. It opened its mouth and breathed gouts of flame that streamed toward him. Chris closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms but felt nothing. He gingerly opened an eye and saw the right head blocking the path of the flames, the tears streaming out of its eyes vaporizing into steam.

"Stop it both you!" roared the middle head angrily, "Don't you recognize this human?" The flames dissipated as the left head bent down and peered at Chris intently, like he was a bug under a microscope.

"Chris!" breathed the right head in shock. Its eyes rolled up into its head as it collapsed onto the marble floor with a loud crash.

"You killed my sister!" snapped the left head in amazement.

"Junrei just fainted," said the middle head superciliously.

"You want a piece of me?" demanded the left head defensively.

"Wait!" yelled Chris, "Are you guys the Honlon sisters?" The two heads exchanged an intrigued glance.

"Yes, but how did you know?" asked the left head. Chris took a step forward and placed a hand on its snout.

"You're Kanan, the violent one," he said, "And that's Shuko the responsible one."

"Correct on both counts," said the middle head with a toothy, self-satisfied smile. "And dear sweet Junrei is passed out on the floor."

"You're Chris?" demanded Kanan incredulously, "You're supposed to be a sniveling little brat!"

"That was twenty years ago," said Chris with a faint grin.

"Humans age faster than we do," explained the Shuko.

"It's great to see you guys again," said Chris, "But when did you turn into a dragon?" Both heads stared at each other and then began to roar and howl. It took him a moment to realize that they were laughing.

"We've always been a dragon you dope!" exclaimed Kanan, "You just saw us as a little girl."

"Don't worry about it too much," added Shuko, "Now could you throw some incense in that brazier?" Chris walked over to one of the fires and noticed a large green bundle set nearby.

"This one?" he asked. When Shuko nodded he dropped it in. Immediately green smoke billowed out, which made his eyes water. He coughed and backed away, noting the room was now filled with a strange sweet scent. Chris made his way through the green haze and saw a shadowy figure standing nearby. As the incense began to clear he saw a tall young woman with long dark hair and pale white skin. Her ears were fin-like with tassels attached by golden chains and she was dressed in a long flowery silk robe. Chris gulped back surprise.

"It is you!" he exclaimed, "But you look…different."

"We have aged as well," said Shuko serenely.

"So it's been twenty years since we last met?" inquired Chris. Shuko nodded sadly as she took his hand.

"We knew you had to return to the human world," she explained, although she was secretly glad to see him again.

"So how have you been?" asked Chris. Honlon's expression shifted into an angry one as she slugged him in the jaw.

"What the hell?" gasped Chris as he stumbled backward.

"Twenty years!" snarled Kanan, "Not even a damn postcard!"

"Now Kanan, we agreed he had to leave," said Honlon shifting to Shuko again.

"I wanted him to stay!" snapped Kanan.

"You're just being selfish," retorted Shuko. Chris had a hard time keeping up with the personality shifts.

"I'm sorry," he said morosely. Shuko shook her head.

"Don't be," she said.

"I didn't mean to barge in like this," he explained, "The Count sent me for a treasure."

"The Count entrusted the treasure with Junrei," replied Kanan grumpily.

"Can I speak to her then?" he asked.

"That's not a good idea," explained Shuko warily, "It's better to let her think that this was all a dream."

"I owe her an apology at least," stated Chris.

"It's your funeral," said Kanan gleefully. Honlon then collapsed against Chris, who barely caught her.

"Damn it!" he muttered.

A few minutes later Junrei opened her eyes and saw the ceiling high above her. She turned and saw that she was lying across Chris' lap with his jacket draped over her.

"Chris?" she whispered blushing furiously.

"Are you awake, Junrei?" he asked feeling a twinge of guilt. She reached up and touched his face gently.

"I-it really is you!" she exclaimed as the tears began to stream down her face. She had so much she wanted to tell him but she couldn't get the words out.

"Forgive me," he said simply. He hadn't thought that the pets in the shop would miss him at all.

"Don't be sorry Chris," she sighed, "Oh, I'm such a crybaby."

"Well, we both are," he said dryly as he helped her to her feet. She smiled bravely and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you," she said as she took out a small worn wooden box from her sleeve, "This is for you, Chris."

"What is it?" he asked turning in over in his hands.

"My treasure," she replied, "That is why you came." He nodded and put it in his shirt pocket. She eyed his shoulder holster curiously.

"Well, I have a case I'm working on…," he began but stopped when she grasped his sleeve.

"Please come back soon!" she exclaimed suddenly worried.

"I will," he promised putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She watched him leave through the double doors and then pulled his suit jacket closer around her shoulders. Her cold reptilian body could still feel his warmth.

Chris found the Count in the sitting room near the main entrance.

"What happened to your jacket Christopher?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Chris gave a guilty start.

"I must have left it with Honlon," he said rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "I'll get it later." The Count rose smoothly and held out a pale hand tipped with crimson talons. Chris placed the box in his grasp.

"Follow me," he instructed and led him down a corridor. Around a corner the Count found a sliding door that opened into a circular room. Four black stone pedestals sat in a cross formation, a Chinese character marking the base of each pillar. The walls of the room were black marble with red veins. Sunlight streamed through a skylight in the dome shaped ceiling, providing the only illumination. It took Chris a moment to realize the room had a compass rose in the center of the floor. He saw the Count place the box on the eastern pillar and then set the steel cylinder on the southern pillar.

"We must act quickly," explained the Count, "Someone or something wants to bring the four sacred beasts together."

"Is that bad?" inquired Chris.

"Honlon alone would be able to destroy this city quite easily," stated the Count quietly. Chris audibly gulped.

"I think it is time you paid Mister Moody another visit," added the Count cheerfully.

"Didn't I tell you he's…well, dead?" asked Chris. The Count approached so they were practically touching. Something about his smile made Chris feel uneasy.

"Indulge me," said the Count with a wink.


	2. Suzaku

Suzaku

The corridor was long with the kind of sickly green tile walls that were found only in hospitals. The rows of fluorescent lights starkly lit the double doors at the end of the hall. Each door had a circular window, making it resemble the entrance to a kitchen in a restaurant. With that thought Chris decided he'd never eat out again. He noticed someone at the door, a stern looking man in his late fifties with a no-nonsense crew cut and a black suit.

"Orcot, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as he shoved the door open, "I thought I told you to take a week off."

"Sorry Agent Howell," stated Chris apologetically, "I was following a lead."

"The new and improved Count D you mean," said Howell as his face lit up with an odd intensity, "Any luck?" Chris shook his head absently.

"Well he admitted that Moody was a client," he said, "But I didn't find anything else."

"He's a wily one," said Howell thoughtfully, "But he does have a weakness."

"Which is?" prompted Chris.

"He's fond of you Chris," he replied with a faint grin, "Just like his father was fond of your brother."

"His father was very kind to me when I was a boy," mused Chris. Howell hit his shoulder lightly.

"Get close to this Count D, but be careful," he ordered, "Now go home and get some sleep."

"I want to see him first," stated Chris nodding towards the door. Howell sighed quietly and lit a scented cigarette with a black lighter.

"Don't punish yourself too much son," he advised, "After all, he fired the first shot."

"There had to be another way," said Chris angrily, "It didn't have to end up like this!"

"He didn't give you a choice," replied Howell reasonably, "Plus he had a hostage." Chris looked down at the floor, angry at himself.

"Just give me ten minutes," said Chris and he brushed past Howell through the double doors.

"Fine, but go home after that!" snapped Howell before he turned to head down the corridor. He realized that he had made a mistake of involving Chris in this case; the kid was simply too soft-hearted. "Damn fool," he muttered.

Chris found the room beyond the doors chilly, almost like Honlon's room. But this place was completely bare and functional. A bank of doors that resembled oversized filing cabinets lined one wall, while shelves full of medical instruments lined the opposite wall. Several gurneys were lined neatly in a row. In the center of the room under the harsh light of lamps sat a metallic table with a sheet draped over it. The folds of cloth clearly outlined the contours of a human form. Chris tentatively approached the table and cleared his throat.

"I gave her back to the Count, just like you asked," he stated hollowly, "Hope you can…." Chris couldn't complete the thought.

Finally he steeled up the courage to lift a corner of the sheet, half expecting a hand to grab his wrist like some bad horror movie. Instead he uncovered the head and upper chest of a man who looked peacefully asleep. In life Scott Moody had been both pale and thin, but now he looked positively translucent. Chris could now clearly make out the elaborate tattooing of tortured and twisting flames across his chest and arms, the beauty of the artwork only marred by the twin bullet holes in his chest. Chris dropped the sheet and headed for the restroom, feeling sick to his stomach. Inside he washed his face in the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The face that stared back at him looked haunted and haggard. He pulled down some paper towels and dried his hands and went back into the room.

"What does the Count expect me to do now?" he wondered looking at the form under the sheet as if it could help him. He sighed and walked over to a side table where personal effects sat in plastic bags: a wallet, a watch, some keys, a pair of wire-rim glasses and some neatly folded clothing. He held up a pencil sketch of a beautiful but sad woman with long unruly hair. She seemed to be wreathed in a cloak of flames.

"Suzaku I presume?" asked Chris rhetorically. He noticed a glimmer in the corner of his eyes and turned to see irregular glowing golden patterns of light underneath the sheet. It almost looked like a fire thought Chris as the sheet erupted into a conflagration. The heat knocked Chris to the floor as a pillar of flames erupted through the ceiling, shattering the glass doors of the cabinets. He stood up slowly and noted all that was left on the table was the burning fragments of the sheet. Then the fire sprinklers burst into life, drenching him in a downpour.

Chris was still dripping wet when his car pulled up with a screech of tires to the front of the Count's shop. He furiously climbed out and hammered on the door with his fist.

"Open up, damn you!" he bellowed. He had enough of being jerked around. It was only when Chris rattled the door that he found it slid open, unlocked. He blinked in the gloom and frowned. The glow of the blue aquariums faintly illuminated the path to the backrooms.

"Count!" yelled Chris as he stomped down the hallway. He reached an intersection and noticed one of the doors was slightly ajar, through which Chris detected the faint scent of brewing tea. He smirked as he pulled the door open all the way.

The room beyond felt like a china shop. Fine porcelain statues and knickknacks stood in glass shelves inside mahogany cabinets, while dark oil paintings were hung on either side of a fireplace. A fire burned merrily under a wide mantle that held flowers in vases flanking a delicate clock that counted the seconds with unobtrusive ticking. Chris glanced to the far wall and saw a glass door that opened out onto a large marble patio.

Chris felt a cool night breeze when he stepped out onto the patio that overlooked an ornamental garden bathed in moonlight. The hedges were trimmed into tidy geometric shapes that bordered flower beds that no weed dared to grow in.

"Couldn't resist the tea, huh?" said a feminine mocking voice. Chris turned to see a woman sitting at a white table surrounded by four metal chairs. She was dressed in a frilly lavender dress and a wide brimmed hat and her lace gloved hands busied themselves in pouring a second cup of tea.

"I'm sorry Madam," said Chris apologetically, "I was looking for the Count." Chris thought he caught a twinkle in her eyes under the brim of the hat.

"Ah, so you thought I was the Count enjoying some tea," she said with an impish smirk as she handed him a cup. As she lifted the lid off a small ceramic jar Chris noticed smoke drifting out of an incense burner resting in the center of the table.

"Cream or sugar?" she inquired.

"A lot of both," he said with a faint smile, "I don't care much for tea." She giggled faintly as she dropped several lumps of sugar into his cups with small silver tongs.

"You haven't changed much Detective Leon," she said cheerfully.

"Actually, I'm Chris, not Leon," he explained as he scratched his cheek self-consciously. She stared up at him, an expression of shock frozen on her face. The sugar bowl fell from her grasp and landed on the patio, shattering into tiny shards.

"Chris!" she screamed as she jumped from her chair, knocking him to the ground in a crushing embrace.

"Hey!" protested Chris as he saw his cup of tea disappear over the balcony railing, "Could you let go?" The woman sat up and sniffled a little.

"Don't you remember me Chris?" she asked suddenly worried. Chris half sat up and mentally struggled to place her. She sighed and took off her hat, her wavy golden hair streaming behind her, which she gathered into two ponytails. Chris broke into a broad grin.

"Pon-chan!" he yelled, as he hugged her tightly, "Ha! Ha!"

"Chris, you're soaking wet," she chided softly.

"Huh?" he asked, starting to pull away.

"Never mind," she said as she closed her eyes and held him close. Chris looked past her to the incense burner.

"So what are you really?" he finally asked. She met his inquiring gaze.

"I'm a European badger," she said fearfully, "Does that disgust you?"

"No, but I never realized it in all the time we knew each other," said Chris with a self-depreciating smile.

"You had a pure heart," she replied enigmatically, "Not many people had the gift to truly see us."

"So how come I have to use the incense now?" he asked in a puzzled tone as he stood up. Pon-chan grasped his hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"You grew up Chris," she said as she automatically began to straighten his tie. Chris took her hands into his own.

"So did you," he stated quietly.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" inquired the Count in a lightly mocking tone. Chris and Pon-chan reddened and quickly separated.

"Are you here for tea Count?" asked Pon-chan hurriedly, mentally cursing her rotten luck.

"Of course my dear," he replied silkily, "If Christopher doesn't mind of course." It took Chris a moment to remember how mad he was at the Count.

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded. The Count blinked at him innocently.

"I take it things didn't go so well with Mister Moody," he said sadly.

"Only if you consider him spontaneously combusting on me bad," stated Chris with a harsh laugh. Pon-chan stared at Chris with a look of concern as the Count frowned slightly.

"Come with me," he instructed. Chris and Pon-chan followed him through the garden to a shed. Inside the tiny shed was the vast back hallway of the shop. Chris peered back into the garden with a slightly confused expression until Pon-chan grabbed his sleeve.

"Let's go Chris," she said. Soon they reached the compass room Chris had seen earlier. Except now the cylinder was glowing faintly from within.

"Something is wrong," said the Count, "She should have revived by now."

"Suzaku you mean?" asked Chris, "What was she, exactly?"

"A phoenix of course," replied the Count, as if it was obvious, "She should have been reborn from her ashes, but instead…." Chris paled as white as a sheet as he recalled the flaming table.

"Count, tell me everything that happened when Scott Moody visited this shop," he said weakly.

"I only met him once, about three weeks ago," began the Count.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bell on the door of the pet shop jingled merrily. The Count turned his attention away from a little boy and his new puppy to greet the new arrival.

"Welcome to my pet shop," he said as he bowed formally. The lanky man in the dark suit removed the spent cigarette from his mouth and used it to light another one, then flicked the butt in an aquarium, where it was inspected solemnly by a brightly colored tropical fish.

"Let's go Ted," said the boy's mother as she nervously escorted her son and the puppy out the front door. The Count bowed to them then fixed a disapproving gaze on the man.

"I will ask you refrain from smoking in my shop," lectured the Count, "The pets can be very sensitive to smoke." The man looked at him blankly through dark sunglasses.

"You Count D?" he asked after a pause.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" asked the Count.

"Wait here," stated the man as he dropped the cigarette into an ornamental urn. He disappeared out the door and reappeared a minute later with a woman in tow. She wore a shimmering blue kimono tied with a green obi and her flaming feathery red hair was tied back into a single braid. She gave an uncertain smile as she regarded the Count with her crimson colored eyes.

"Suzaku, what happened?" he asked in surprise. She seemed to float across the room as she tearfully hugged the Count.

"Suzy told me that she came from your shop," said the man turning to go, "Take her."

"Wait a moment Mister Moody," said the Count. With lightning reflexes the man had a silver pistol drawn and aimed between the Count's eyes. Suzaku grasped the Count more tightly.

"How'd you know my name?" he demanded with cold fury visible on his face.

"Some of my clients are also your clients Mister Moody," explained the Count leisurely, "You are hired to eliminate certain shall we say 'problems'." A faint smirk appeared on Scott's face as he lowered the gun slowly.

"You have me at a disadvantage," he admitted, "I couldn't find out much about you."

"How did you come across Suzaku?" asked the Count.

"I found her locked in a cage in a backroom of a house owned by a former 'problem'," stated Scott stiffly, "She wouldn't tell me how she got there."

"You may have done her a favor," said the Count, "She was kidnapped some time ago."

"Don't thank me," said Scott testily, "Just take care of her." Suzaku crossed the room and took Scott's arm. He frowned down at her.

"No Suzy," he ordered, "You belong here with the Count." She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"It seems she has chosen you as her new master," said the Count is mild disbelief.

"That's impossible," he protested, "I'm not worth it."

"I'm inclined to agree with you Mister Moody," said the Count with a faint sigh, "Nevertheless, she has already made up her mind." Scott pushed Suzaku away angrily.

"Suzy, if you stay with me, you could die!" he snarled as he turned to look out the window. Reflexively he fumbled for a cigarette out of his pocket. Suzaku held out a hand and a small fire erupted from her palm, lighting the cigarette. Scott tried to mask his surprise as he took a deep drag.

"I will let you keep her if you sign a contract and promise to abide by the rules," said the Count reluctantly.

"What rules?" asked Scott, his resolve wavering.

"One: never show her to anyone," recited the Count, "Two: feed her only fruit and seeds; and three: keep her away from water."

"Why water?" he asked.

"She is a creature of fire," explained the Count, "Water can weaken or even kill her." Scott grumbled quietly as he placed a hand on Suzaku's head.

"You're a real idiot Suzy," he said with a mixture of fondness and exasperation. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was the last time I saw either of them," finished the Count. Chris gritted his teeth.

"I have to find out what happened to him," he stated, "I'm responsible."

"Why you?" asked Pon-chan.

"Because I'm the one who killed him," said Chris simply.

Author Notes: The surname for Chris and Leon is given as _Orcot_ in the manga and _Alcott_ in the anime. Both are different translations of the same name since there is ambiguity in translating Japanese sounds (interchanging the letters R and L being the most well known). I like Alcott better but since all the canonical characters are from the manga, I'll change it to Orcot for consistency's sake.


	3. Genbu

Genbu

The green dragon sat in the middle of the room, waiting. The right head stared longingly at a suit jacket on a nearby hanger. The left head regarded her with irritation as her talons rhythmically drummed on the cold marble floor, while the center head looked down at the other two with benevolent amusement.

"Hello, earth to Junrei," growled the left head waving a claw in front the right head.

"Stop teasing your sister Kanan," suggested the middle head.

"Why not?" asked the left head angrily, "She's a space cadet anyway!"

"I think it's cute," said Shuko indulgently, "Our sister's first crush."

"Crush?" gaped Kanan, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Now don't be jealous," admonished the center head with a wink. Kanan fumed as the double doors opened with a creak.

"Chris?" inquired Junrei, snapping out of a daze. They saw a medium sized creature with shaggy red fur, curly ram's horns and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Junrei and Kanan sighed in disappointment.

"What am I, chopped liver?" snarled the creature.

"I apologize T-chan," said the center head, "We were expected someone else."

"Well excuse me ladies," sniffed T-chan, "I just thought you could tell me something."

"Tell you what?" hissed Kanan between clenched teeth.

"What the hell is going on?" he shot back, "All the pets are going nuts!"

"It's the reunion," said Shuko, as if she were addressing a simpleton.

"The four sacred beasts," added Junrei helpfully, "I gave my treasure to Chris."

"Not that Chris." asked T-chan with a look of frozen horror. The doors swung open again and Chris stormed in, followed closely by the Count and Pon-chan.

"You can't just go out on your own!" protested Pon-chan.

"I'll just get my jacket and then…," began Chris. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the dragon girl sitting on the couch talking with a surly looking man with yellow eyes and long flaming red hair tied into a ponytail. He was dressed in baggy white pants and a golden vest over his bare chest. A necklace made of teeth that Chris hoped weren't human hung from his neck.

"Oh crap," said T-chan.

"Nice to see you too," said Chris with a lopsided grin. T-chan strode over and stared at him appraisingly.

"You sure did a lot of sprouting kid," said T-chan, noting that they were now the same height.

"Just call me Chris," he replied with a sigh.

"Um, Chris," stated Junrei shyly, "I mended your jacket." Chris picked the dark blue jacket off the hanger and noted the bright green patch sewn clumsily over the shoulder.

"Thanks Junrei, you did a great job," he said, patting her shoulder. Honlon shifted to an angry expression.

"Do you know how long you kept us waiting?" demanded Kanan huffily.

"A lot has happened," said Chris quickly. Pon-chan inspected the patch on Chris' jacket.

"What's with this?" she asked.

"Just a bullet hole," said Chris dismissively. Pon-chan clutched his arm possessively.

"Oh you poor thing!" she said consolingly.

"Get away from him!" roared Kanan, "He's our master, not yours!"

"Chris, why don't you tell us what happened between Mister Moody and yourself," suggested the Count with a long suffering sigh.

"Alright," said Chris, "I was called in to negotiate a stand off with the police."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Agent Howell was smoking one of his noxious cigarettes when Chris approached the tent. He was pouring over a map with several other agents and law enforcement types.

"There you are Chris," said Howell not looking up, "We've got the house cordoned off and snipers on the surrounding buildings. He pointed to several marked areas on the map.

"He's got a hostage," said the sheriff, "A little girl named Katharine Simmons."

"Moody wants to negotiate her release," added Howell, "He specifically asked for you Chris." Chris blinked as he donned a black bulletproof vest.

"Why me?" he asked. They all looked at him expectantly.

"You tell us," said the sheriff, "You have any run-ins with this hood before?" Chris shook his head.

"Agent Howell and I were running a federal investigation, but we've never met," he said coughing slightly. Howell sighed and stubbed out his cigarette apologetically. Chris never knew why he liked that brand so much; it made his clothes smell of sweet smoke.

"You sure about this Chris?" asked Howell with concern, "We have a trained negotiator." Chris smiled nervously.

"If there's a chance we could end this peacefully, I'll take it," he said.

Chris walked out of the tent past the parked police cars and swat team vans across the street. The neighborhood was nice enough: rows of residential houses on grassy lots. Many of the buildings looked somewhat neglected, but Chris wouldn't have minded living here. Anything beat the apartment he lived in. He approached the front porch of a sagging three story white house with all the shutters closed and shades drawn. He raised his hand to knock on the door and it opened halfway.

"Get inside!" barked a harsh voice. Chris walked through the door and found a hand pushing him flat against the wall as the door shut behind him. He was quickly frisked and felt his pistol pulled from its holster.

"Turn around with your hands up," ordered the voice. Chris slowly swiveled to face the thin man with the gun. Scott Moody was dressed in his shirtsleeves, the exposed flame tattoos crawling up his arms. His face lit up with a strange glee as he inspected Chris' face.

"It really is you Orcot!" said Scott looking relieved.

"You can call me Chris if you like," he replied uneasily. Scott waved Chris pistol in the general direction of the carpeted stairs.

"After you Chris," he said. As Chris climbed the stairs he noted the complete lack of furnishings in the first floor; just bare walls. At the top of the stairs he saw only one door was shut. The other rooms were similarly unoccupied. Chris walked towards the door and glanced at Scott who nodded slowly. Chris turned the knob and entered through the door.

The room beyond was lived in. A mattress rested on a metal frame against one wall while a desk was placed against the opposite wall, a disassembled gun resting on the blotter. Several locked metal cabinets lined the remaining walls. On the floor lay ten year old girl who was drawing a picture with colored pencils. She wore a tee shirt and shorts and her auburn hair was tied in two braids. She was humming quietly as she added a detail to the lower corner.

"I brought a friend Kathy," said Scott. She looked up.

"Hi there," she said.

"Hi I'm Chris," he responded, "Are you Katharine Simmons?" She nodded as she took a sip from a glass of milk next to her.

"Almost done with the picture?" inquired Scott.

"Can I see what's you're drawing?" asked Chris. She shook her head vigorously.

"Not 'til I'm done, okay?" she said sternly. Scott tapped Chris shoulder with the barrel of the pistol and nodded to the desk.

"Have a seat," he said. Chris carefully walked over and sat in front of the desk. Scott walked past him and slumped behind the desk. He placed the pistol on the desktop, far out of Chris' reach and returned his attention to reassembling his own gun.

"Why did you ask for me?" asked Chris finally. Scott began loading bullets into the clip.

"You've been to that shop Chris," he replied simply, "The one run by that creepy vampire."

"You mean Count D?" gulped Chris, "Is that what this is about?" Scott violently slammed the clip into the gun and looked at him with eyes that looked like they had gazed into the depths of hell itself.

"That shop was your playground when you were a brat," said Scott with eerie calmness, "So I know you'll understand about his pets." Chris paled.

"How did you know that?" he gasped. Scott tapped the barrel of the pistol against a metal cylinder dangling around his neck by a fine metal chain.

"Suzy told me," he stated hollowly, "They're having a reunion soon."

"Who is?" asked Chris, puzzled. Kathy yawned.

"Scott, I'm sleepy," she complained. Scott walked over and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. She rubbed her eyes as he pulled the blanket over her.

"I've called your grandfather," he whispered, "He'll pick you soon."

"Thanks Scott," she murmured, "Hope you like the picture." Once she was fast asleep Scott pulled the picture from her grasp. He burst out laughing when he looked at it.

"Oh Suzy I'm sorry," he said plaintively, "I couldn't save you." Chris got to his feet uneasily as he glanced at the empty glass on the floor.

"What was in the milk Scott?" he asked nervously.

"A mild sedative," he said as he wiped away a tear, "I don't want her to feel a thing." Scott gently placed the muzzle of the pistol behind Kathy's ear and cocked the hammer.

"No!" screamed Chris as he ran towards them. Scott turned and fired a shot that grazed Chris' shoulder and sent him flying back against the desk. Chris frantically scrambled for his own pistol still on the desktop and fired two shots. Scott went reeling against the back wall and slumped to the ground, a look of stunned disbelief on his face. His left hand unclenched and a dozen small bullets spilled out across the floor. Chris raced over and pulled the gun from Scott's weakening grip. The clip was empty; the bullets that were supposed to be inside were scattered around the room. He looked down at the pair of blood stains spreading across Scott's shirt.

"You set me up you bastard!" shouted Chris. Scott opened his eyes and chuckled weakly.

"Sorry Chris," he admitted, "You're the only one who could help me."

"You could have surrendered peacefully," said Chris as he ripped up strips of the bedsheet to stave off the bleeding.

"What's the point?" he asked as blood trickled out of his mouth, "I told her I wasn't worth it." He pulled on the cylinder with a bloody hand until the chain broke.

"Give Suzy back to that damn vampire," he instructed as he pressed the cylinder into Chris' hands, "He'll know what to do."

"Wait!" cried Chris as he shook Scott's collar. But his head already slumped forward at an odd angle. Chris numbly stood up and felt along Kathy's neck and found a weak pulse. Gingerly he picked her up and carried her down the stairs, out of that house into the sunlight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Junrei was trying unsuccessfully stem the flood of tears, which made T-chan roll his eyes.

"How perfectly awful," breathed Pon-chan with a gloved hand to her face. Chris shrugged and noticed the Count was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Katherine Simmons purchased a pet from my shop recently," he admitted, "I can now see that Suzaku arranged for the three of you to meet."

"Why us?" demanded Chris.

"Can't you guess?" suggested the Count.

"You, Scott, and Kathy were each the master of a sacred beast," stated Shuko quietly.

"Who's the fourth master then?" asked Chris, "There are four sacred beats, right?"

"You'll have to ask Byakko when you see him," replied the Count, "Now go quickly." Chris opened his mouth in protest but decided to go along with the Count this time.

"Alright, I guess it's time to meet Kathy's grandfather," he said as he pulled out his car keys.

Half an hour later he pulled up in front of a large mansion in an upscale neighborhood. The evening light bathed the brick house in fiery colors. Chris strolled up to the white double door and pulled a chain, causing a bell inside to ring. A few moments later he saw an elderly man with a neatly trimmed goatee and wearing a brown and gold silk robe.

"Agent Orcot, what a pleasant surprise," he croaked, "I suppose you're here to see how Kathy's doing."

"Not exactly," said Chris rubbing his head awkwardly, "I'm looking for her pet." The old man gestured him to step inside. As he closed the door behind him, Chris noted incense burning in a bowl by the front door.

"She bought a tortoise named Genbu from Young Master D," explained the old man as he led Chris into a back study lined with ornate old books on shelves.

"May I see this Genbu?" asked Chris, "It's very important."

"Easily," replied the old man with a twinkle, "I would be this Genbu." Chris bowed stiffly to him the way he had been taught.

"Forgive me for intruding," said Chris hastily, "I need to know what will happen with the reunion." Genbu nodded and retrieved a small cloth bag from his pocket and held it out. Chris reluctantly took it.

"I sense you are pure of heart young human," said Genbu, "Give this treasure to Young Master."

"So you want the reunion to take place?" suggested Chris anxiously.

"We must decide the worthiness of humanity," stated Genbu gravely. They heard a door opening and turned to see Kathy in a nightgown and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hi Chris!" she said brightly, "How's Scott?"

"He got badly hurt," began Chris evasively, "I'll go back and check on him soon."

"Okay," she said, "Did he like the picture of Suzy?"

"Yes he did," said Chris with an empty grin. A long silence filled the room that was broken by a loud ringing sound. Chris frowned apologetically and pulled out his cell phone.

"_Are you dead or something?" _demanded a gruff voice on the other end, _"Where the hell is Moody's body?" _

"Sorry Agent Howell," said Chris quickly, "I've just been following some leads."

_"What have you found out?"_ he asked. Chris walked into the front hallway to get some privacy.

"Mainly that there are four sacred beasts the Count sold to customers," he began, "And they are getting together soon."

_"So this Suzy that Moody was babbling about wasn't his girlfriend?"_ inquired Howell.

"Suzy was Suzaku the phoenix," explained Chris, "And I just met Genbu the tortoise."

_"And the other two are Seiryu the dragon and Byakko the tiger,"_ finished Howell. With that Chris realized why Junrei had been carrying a treasure.

"You know about Byakko?" he asked eventually.

"_Yeah, I've been following this Count for years now,"_ stated Howell with a chuckle, _"Meet me at the shop in one hour."_

"What?" asked Chris, taken aback.

_"I've been waiting long enough,"_ he said grimly, _"We'll end this tonight."_


	4. Byakko

Byakko

Chris carefully pulled his car against the curb near the entrance to the pet shop. As he climbed out he noticed Howell's blue sedan parked further down the street. He walked over to entrance and knocked quietly. The door slid open and the Count stood there staring at him curiously.

"How did it go Christopher?" he inquired. Chris wordlessly handed him Genbu's bundle and followed him to the compass room. The Count gingerly placed the bag on the northern pillar.

"Now what happens?" asked Chris.

"We wait for Byakko," replied the Count, "Would you care for some tea and perhaps some lemon tarts?"

"Maybe later," suggested a gruff voice from the shadows, "I'm not hungry right now." They both turned to see Howell lounging against the wall in the nearby shadows, his gun drawn but down by his side.

"I thought you'd never come," said the Count cheerfully.

"Cut the crap," growled Howell as he lit one of scented cigarettes, "Just tell us what we need to know."

"Is this official Bureau business?" inquired the Count with a trace of smugness.

"Nope, we're off the clock," stated Howell leisurely, "So you can level with us."

"What do you want to know?" asked the Count with a faint sigh.

"Just tell me where you father is," demanded Howell.

"Father?" stated the Count, "I haven't seen him for years." Howell raised his gun.

"Wrong answer," he said quietly.

"Wait!" protested Chris.

"This Count is very slick," warned Howell, "Don't fall prey to his spell."

"That's not very nice," said the Count huffily, "Although I am curious where you got the incense for your cigarettes."

"Incense?" gasped Chris, his blue eyes widening. He drew his own gun and aimed it at Howell.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" he protested, "It's the Count we're after!"

"What are you really?" demanded Chris, "Only the pets in this shop use that kind of incense!"

"Smoking the incense was clever though," admitted the Count.

"Shut up!" snarled Howell.

"You're not human," stated Chris grimly.

"No I'm not kid," said Howell lowering his gun slowly, "Master Leon wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"My brother is your master?" asked Chris with a gulp. Howell nodded and holstered his gun.

"Agent Howell died twenty years ago fighting this freak's grandfather," he explained, "Only his father and Master Leon survived."

"So why do you look like him?" demanded Chris as he holstered his own gun.

"My master felt guilty for not saving him," he replied, "That guilt created a wish which I granted."

"So who are you really?" repeated Chris, numb with shock.

"He's Byakko the white tiger of course," explained the Count helpfully.

"You still here?" snapped Howell grouchily as he flung his metallic lighter across the room. It landed neatly on western pillar.

The room began to shake and rumble as the pillars retracted into the floor, each bearing a treasure. The room moved up into ceiling as the roof levitated away. They found themselves standing on top of a windswept mesa surrounded by ancient natural towers that had been created by eons of erosion. Howell vanished and rose out from a puddle of quicksilver on the western pillar. Chris saw Honlon appear over the eastern pillar in a swirl of water and Genbu appeared over the northern pillar in a cloud of dust. A fiery wind swirled over the southern pillar and Chris took a fearful step back.

Hovering over the southern pillar was Scott Moody, wreathed in flames.

"Good, all the four sacred beasts are here," stated the Count formally with a bow, "I hope you find your reunion productive."

"Count!" hissed Chris as he urgently tugged at the Count's sleeve.

"Not now," whispered the Count in annoyance, "I'm welcoming the sacred beats." Chris stabbed a trembling finger at the southern pillar. The Count followed his gaze and frowned.

"That's Suzaku the firebird," he stated, "What's your point?"

"No it isn't!" yelled Chris as he drew his pistol, "That's the man I killed!"

"Do not interrupt the reunion, mortal!" chided Genbu sternly, "Now can we come to an agreement about the state of humanity?"

"Humans can be kind and caring," said Junrei hesitantly as she shyly met Chris' gaze, "I think they can be saved from destruction."

"That's wishful thinking Seiryu," said Howell with irritation, "For twenty years I've seen the ugly side of these humans you cherish."

"So you don't find any of them worthy to live Byakko?" asked Genbu.

"Only a chosen few should be spared from the onslaught," Howell stated gruffly, "What about yourself?"

"I cultivate the goodness in humans, one heart at a time," replied the old man warmly.

"That's a drop in the bucket!" protested Howell angrily.

"Don't give up of them yet," begged Junrei quietly.

"What do you think Suzaku?" added Genbu.

"What happened?" asked Scott as he opened his eyes slowly, "Am I in hell?"

"You have been reborn as the phoenix," explained Howell, "You are no longer human."

"What about Suzy?" demanded Scott with a horrified expression.

"She has gone to ashes," stated Genbu, "She must have given her spirit of flame to you."

"Congratulations Mister Moody," said the Count, "You have acquired the gift of immortality."

"No!" he roared, flames erupting around him, "I don't want to live without her!"

"Come, come, don't make such a fuss," said Genbu archly, "You should be grateful for her gift."

"Screw that!" snapped Scott, his eyes glowing red, "I'll burn this world to a cinder!" Chris stood in front of him with his pistol raised.

"Not if I can help it!" he yelled, "Don't make me shoot you again!" Scott chuckled menacingly as he stepped off the pillar. Chris fired a warning shot that passed through his arm. Fiery golden blood spilled out of the wound, which slowly began to close up. Scott grabbed the muzzle of the gun, which began to glow red hot. Chris cried out in pain and slumped to his knees as he grasped his burnt hand in pain.

"I always liked you Chris," Scott whispered lovingly into his ear, "That's why I'll spare you." He glanced over to see Honlon standing in his way.

"Leave Chris alone or I'll fricassee your ass!" snarled Kanan.

"Take your best shot dragon lady!" retorted Scott as he spread his arms wide.

"Kanan, you'd better not," began Shuko.

"Shut up, both of you!" roared Kanan as she breathed out a torrent of flame that enveloped Scott. Chris had to roll out of the way to avoid being singed. The flames subsided, revealing Scott unhurt, standing on a burnt patch of ground.

"He's a creature of fire you dope!" complained Shuko in exasperation, "Junrei, you'll have to use your water breath!"

"I c-can't," said Junrei, immobilized with fear.

"Fine, just stand there and die then," said Scott as he gathered flames in the palms of his hands. Chris ran over and stood in the way.

"Leave her alone!" he protested.

"I don't want to kill you Chris," said Scott darkly, "But I will if I have to."

"Chris, please run for it!" begged Junrei tearfully. He turned to her and smiled ruefully.

"I won't leave you alone again," he said, "I promise."

Scott launched a fireball straight at Chris as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. The fireball roared harmlessly under his feet. Chris looked up to see the green three headed dragon carrying him aloft by a claw.

"Chris, are you alright?" asked the right head. He nodded

As the wind whistled around him, Chris looked down and saw the Count with a white tiger and ancient looking giant tortoise leisurely watching the fight. A huge bird with flame colored plumage streaked straight towards them. The center head breathed an electrical bolt that knocked the bird back, screeching.

"Junrei, now or never!" roared Kanan.

The bird flew up towards them again and gathered a gigantic fireball that shot straight at them. The right head breathed out a powerful stream of water that doused the fireball and kept going, drenching the bird in an ice-cold torrent. He howled in pain and spiraled to the earth, making a large impact crater in the ground. Honlon set Chris gently on the ground. Chris noticed he could see the four sacred beats in human form again.

"Wow, you're really powerful Junrei," he stated admiringly as he patted her head.

"Oh, n-not really," she stammered, blushing furiously. The Count slowly approached the smoldering crater where Scott lay writhing in pain, smoke rising from his clothing.

"Just finish me off," he groaned, looking like a drowned rat.

"Spare me your self-pity Mister Moody," said the Count in irritation, "Besides, you're immortal now."

"I never wanted this," he croaked.

"How did Suzy die?" asked Chris.

"The man who hired me wanted her for himself," said Scott sadly, "He sent some goons after her."

"And they killed her?" inquired Shuko.

"No, she managed to fly away," replied Scott, "But it was raining heavily that day and got caught in the downpour."

"That would explain the bodies you left behind," mused Chris, "Your work on those goons was sloppy."

"She was dying when I got to her," said Scott as he sat up painfully, "She breathed out a strange blue flame that I felt enter my body."

"She should have been reborn in her ashes," explained the Count, "But instead she chose to give her spirit of flame to you."

"Why did she do that?" wondered Chris.

"She saw something in me that nobody else ever saw," said Scott hanging his head, "Maybe a kindred spirit or something."

"Another creature of flame," clarified Shuko noting his tattoos.

"Well I think you'll make a fine phoenix," said Chris rubbing his injured hand, "Just don't fry the world, okay?" Scott got up and shuffled over to the southern pillar where he picked up the cylinder.

"You say I have the spirit of flame now?" he inquired. The Count nodded. Scott unscrewed the cap and poured the ashes onto the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing?" demanded Chris. Scott laughed and breathed out a blue flame that coalesced into a ball of fire. It settled on top of the ashes and erupted into a pillar of flames that Chris had seen once before. Sitting in the middle of the ashes sat a tiny baby bird, with flame-colored feathers and bright blue eyes. Scott gently scooped up the chick and caressed its soft downy feathers.

"This is for the best Suzy," he said reassuringly, "The vampire will take good care of you."

"She will be raised with love and kindness," promised the Count. Scott looked down at his hands and noticed they were crumbling into a fine white ash. Scott Moody smiled up at Chris apologetically as he disintegrated into a cloud of dust.

"Wait!" yelled Chris. He then sighed in defeat. The Count gently scooped up the baby chick.

"You can't always rescue those who don't want to be saved," he said.

"Our reunion has ended," announced Genbu.

"Until we gather again," stated Howell.

"We could have used your help guys!" groused Kanan.

"It was not our fight," said Genbu, "Fear not though, humanity will be permitted to live."

"For now," added Howell ominously.

"Wait, what about my brother?" asked Chris, "Where is he now?"

"When I find him you'll be the first to know," said Howell with a faint grin, "See you later kid." Both Genbu and Howell vanished in flashes of light.

Junrei tore off part of the hem of her dress and carefully bandaged Chris' wounded hand.

"You could have been killed Chris," she stated tearfully.

"Don't worry, I'm tough," he said rubbing his head, "The Orcots have thick hides."

"Please don't die," she pleaded, grasping his good hand.

"Well, I'm not planning on it anytime soon," he said half-jokingly.

"So much trouble," said the Count as he stroked the baby bird's head, "Humans have coveted the phoenix for centuries."

"Yeah," said Chris.

"Strange that she chose such an unworthy master," he added.

"But he saved her twice," said Chris, "Maybe she could see his value even if he couldn't."

"Well, perhaps then he will be reborn as well," said the Count, "And if he comes to this shop, she'll be waiting for him."

"I hope so," said Chris thoughtfully.

"Well I for one am ravenous," exclaimed the Count, "How about we partake of those scrumptious lemon tarts?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Chris.

Together they made their way back into the shop.

The End


End file.
